


why doesn't anyone ever want me?

by PrincessPanderp



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dadptain nash, Other, athena's powerful gaze, captain dad & sergeant mom, eybrow communication, my idea on what Buck did after leaving dinner, people who love buck anyway, shush buck' REAL parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPanderp/pseuds/PrincessPanderp
Summary: In which Buck runs from his biological parents to his real parents
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	why doesn't anyone ever want me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just needed someone to show Buck he's loved unconditionally

When Buck looked up he was parked in the driveway of Bobby and Athena's house. He didn't remember deciding to drive here, hell he barely remembered getting into his car at all. He could see that lights were on in the house but didn't want to interrupt their evening. He sat there, in the driveway, getting more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by. He didn't want to be alone but the thought that Bobby wouldn't want him to be here, that Athena would be annoyed he just showed up, outweighed every thing else. His outburst from dinner was playing like a broken record in his head.   
Constant disappointment…  
Nothing was ever good enough….  
Love me anyway…  
His parents didn't even have anything to say to that. Finally Buck's worst fear had been confirmed. His parents didn't love him.   
They never had.   
Buck felt the tear as it crawled out of his tear duct. He felt the way it itched as it rolled down his cheek. Has anyone ever loved me? He thought.  
Buck let out a shaky breath and commanded himself to turn the car back on and drive himself home. He turned the keys in the ignition, but before backing out he let his had fall back against the seat and closed his eyes. This hurt, this really hurt, but this was why he was in therapy. He was going to find a way out of this black hole before it suffocated him.   
A tap on the driver's side window startled him enough that he flinched, eyes flying open. He saw Athena standing there, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked as if to say Well, are you coming in? She waited until Buck had turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt before turning around and heading back to the house. Buck had no choice but to follow.  
When he made it to the kitchen Athena was sitting down, while Bobby was stirring something in a pot on the stove.   
"I'm sorr-" he started but was cut off by Bobby as he turned around to ask "Do you like marshmallows in your hot chocolate, Buck?"  
"Uh yeah," Buck said slowly. "Who doesn't?"  
"Not me," Athena supplied, wagging her fingers.   
Buck gasped like he was offended, warmth already spreading in his chest, and sat down across from her.   
"I didn't mean to just show up," Buck said after a moment. Bobby was already pouring the hot chocolate into three cups. "I don't even remember driving here." He said, feeling himself blush a bit. He looked down at the tabletop, drawing nonsensical patterns in the surface. Bobby placed a mug of cocoa near Buck's hands, quite a few marshmallows were floating in the dark liquid.   
"I take it dinner didn't go well?" Bobby asked after he was seated and had two hands wrapped around his own mug. Buck shook his head gently.   
"That's an understatement," he muttered.   
Athena and Bobby shared a look. "I think I'm going to go start a load of laundry." Athena said standing up, not so subtlety removing herself from the conversation. As she passed Buck she reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. Buck was embarrassed by how good it felt.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Bobby asked gently when Athena was gone.   
"Why doesn't anyone ever want me," Buck cried before he could stop himself. "Am I really that difficult to love?" Buck snapped his mouth shut and shook his head.  
"Buck," Bobby began but Buck cut him off.   
"I'm sorry. I have a therapist, that's not why I'm here. I don't want to dump all my problems on you."   
"Why are you here?" Bobby asked.   
"I - I guess I don't really know," Buck answered honestly, feeling the anxiety bubbling up in him again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'm gonna go, thank you for the hot chocolate and for tolerating my stupidity-" Buck realized he was starting to ramble but couldn't figure out how to make it stop. He tried standing up but Bobby reached out to put a hand on Buck's arm and keep him in place.   
"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry if I upset you." He made sure Buck was looking him in the eyes before continuing. "You are always welcome here, Buck, no matter what. I don't know your parents story, I don't know what happened tonight, but I do know that you are not difficult to love. You have such an open and happy heart. It's inspiring. Any one of us would drop everything for you. You are wanted, and you are loved."   
Buck sniffled before he realized he was crying. Both of his cheeks had wet tracks down them. He put his face in his hands, unable to return Bobby's gaze any longer.   
"Now, I'm fairly certain Athena is gonna come back out to tell you she made up guest bedroom for you and that you are, under no uncertain terms, not allowed to go home tonight."   
"That's not necessary at all, please don't go out of-"   
"Do you want to tell Sergeant Grant no?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I'm not. I know better than that." He laughed at the expression of terror on Buck's face. "That's what I thought. You finish your hot chocolate and I will tell Maddie you're gonna stay here tonight."   
Bobby started to head out of the kitchen but Buck called after him: "Bobby, wait." He bit his lip, looking at the floor, gathering the courage to say thank you.   
"Buck, we are more than happy to have you here."  
Buck felt his eyes burning again, so instead of saying anything he stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around Bobby in a hug.   
If Bobby was startled he didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Buck and gave him the support he needed. And if that made Buck cry even more, well, that was his problem.


End file.
